wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Teigue Dawnstrider
Teigue Dawnstrider is a shaman and scribe of the Dawnstrider Tribe. Though he spent many years fighting alongside the Horde, he had become more and more reclusive as the war in Northrend raged. He existed for a time as something of an ascetic, living alone as he trained and studied endlessly. With the parting of the mists Teigue has ended his long isolation to travel the newly found land of Pandaria and learn all that he could from its natives. He currently resides in Mulgore where he continues to hone his skills. Biography Teigue's early life was fairly typical. He learned the skills of his nomadic people, he learned to appreciate all that the Earthmother provided, and he lived and played as any other Tauren child. The first significant event that led to his future path in life took place when he was in his early teens. While many of the adults were out on a hunting excursion, Teigue was tasked to look after the camp and the younger ones. Suddenly, the encampment came under attack by a group of Quilboar. Teigue attempted to do his part in fighting off the beasts, but was unable to hold the boars back. He sustained several injuries before his father and the other adults arrived on the scene and managed to drive the beasts off. Teigue's broken horn and the scar across his snout are two of the many that he now carries as momentos of that fateful event. Teigue hated himself for his lack of strength. His own father had been injured in the process of driving the boars off. Although Teigue had been praised for his bravery in the face of the Quilboar attack, he couldn't accept his inability to defend himself and his camp. He vowed to become stronger. It was not long after this that he came under the tutelage of Meela Dawnstrider. He learned the ways of the shaman, the art of combat, and the philosophies of his people. He devoted himself wholly to this new way of life and came to be a respected shaman in his own right. He has developed his own brand of philosophical thought, based on the teachings of the masters under whom he trained such as Meela Dawnstrider, Sagorne Creststrider, and Siln Skychaser, centered around the idea of letting go and allowing the natural flow of the universe guide you and move you. He has also developed this into a personal style of combat, believing that by opening oneself and letting go, one can sense the movements of his opponent and react perfectly and naturally. He seeks total balance within and the ability to adapt and react to any situation by opening himself completely to that universal energy. He has been known to spend hours in deep meditation, seeking the answers locked within, or training vigorously to perfect his combat skills, strengthen his body and sharpen his mind. Having access to the other races of Azeroth through the union of the Horde has given him the opportunity to study the written works of the other races. The alliance with the Forsaken, though they be of questionable character, excited Teigue due to the prospect of at last having access to the great written works of the humans and their allies. He visits Lordaeron whenever he can to further his studies. After may years of tireless work he had begun to feel as if he had hit a wall, unable to take his philosophy and combat any further. It was then that the mists parted and he met the Pandaren who for untold centuries had been mastering the very concepts that Teigue had only begun to develop. Training with the White Tiger monks showed him the one element that was missing that could take his art to the next level...the power of chi. After much deliberation he decided to ultimately sever himself from the elements and devote himself fully to the ways of the monk. He now works even harder to perfect his style of combat and philosophy which he has come to call 'Alo' in the Shu'Halo tongue, roughly translated as 'The Way.' Physical appearance Teigue is not very large by Tauren standards, but is impressively toned from tireless training. He sports a broken horn and a long scar across his snout (and several others often covered by his armor) from an incident when he was a child and from the countless battles since. While reading he will sport a pair of round spectacles, as the writing of other races tends to be somewhat small. Quotes "The world is won by those who let go." "Just as it is the clear mirror that reflects without distortion, or the quiet valley that echoes a sound, so must one who would study the Way purge himself of selfish and evil thoughts, for only with a clear mind and conscience can he understand that which he receives." Trivia Teigue's personal philosophy could be equated to what we know of as Zen and Taoism. His combat style, favoring his bare hands or simple weapons such as staffs, could likewise be equated with Okinawan Karate and Kobudo External links Category:Tauren Category:Horde Shaman Category:Shaman Category:Monk Category:Horde Monk Category:2014